Dec Fan Fic challenge: Christmas is not wasted on the youth
by angst is good for the soul
Summary: A look at how a young Rayna and Deacon might have celebrated Christmas early on in their relationship, before the darkness and with holding of the truth came between them


**One of these days, I swear I will learn how to write a short story! This is my contribution to the Dec Challenge: Christmas. **

***** Warning Contains adult themes ******

**While you don't have to had read my previous stories, this does contain a brief reference to a scene in my other story, but if you haven't read it you will be fine, it is so brief that you blink and you will miss it!**

**As usual, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it :D (also, sorry its slightly late)**

* * *

Licking her fingers to remove the stickiness, Rayna squinted as she struggled to thread the small opening of the needle. Blowing frustratingly at the hair that had fallen over her eye, she chewed on her lip and held her breath as she finally got the needle threaded. Holding up what she had already done, she was disheartened to see that she had a long way to go. She had wanted to get this finished before Deacon got home. Grabbing a popcorn kernel, she pushed the needle through it and worked it down the thread. Grabbing another, popping this one into her mouth, she looked around the sparse living room of their apartment.

They had moved out of the rental property they had been sharing with Vince, into this one-bedroom apartment. Wattie had lent them the deposit, telling them that they could pay him back once they were established. Rayna's love for the man who was a substitute father swelled in that moment. She knew how her own father would have reacted if she had approached him for help. Lamar not only would have belittled her life choices but would have attached a long list of conditions to the money. Snorting a laugh of disbelief, Rayna berated herself. Who was she kidding, there is no way Lamar would have lent her the money in the first place.

While the apartment was in a less than desirable part of Nashville, it was close to the bar that they both worked in. Deacon worked behind the bar, while Rayna waited tables in between them performing at various open mic nights and paying gigs. They had slowly been building a reputation and were on the cusp of having regular supporters at their gigs. Under the cover of darkness, as they laid wrapped in each other arms, they whispered of dreams they had. Of escaping the endless drudgery of working in the bar, dreams where they were free to write their songs and perform them to an appreciative crowd. Where they would come home to a place built out of love and fall asleep in each other's arms knowing that they would always be together.

Looking around the sparsely furnished room, Rayna acknowledged that they were a long way from realising much of the dream, though every night as she fell asleep, cocooned in the warmth of Deacon's arms she knew that no matter what the future held, she would always have him. Their love would survive no matter what life through at them. Shaking her head, she through off the melancholy mood that had settled on her. Grimacing at the trail of threaded popcorn laying before her, she gritted her teeth determined to finish threading the bowl before her.

* * *

Draping the string of coloured popcorn around the tree, she stood back to admire her handy work. A gust of cold air blew in, followed quickly by a string of muttered curse words. Turning to face the door, she laughed out loud at the sight before her. Deacon had pulled his woollen hat tightly down over his head, while wrapping his scarf around his face. All she could see were his blue eyes peering out from between the articles of clothing. Snow dusted his clothing, falling to the floor as he stomped down trying to dislodge it from his shoes. He looked up at the sound of her laughter. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was dressed in a pair of old woollen thermals topped with a faded flannel shirt of his and had his thick socks on her feet. Her hair was a halo of curls around her head and he could see the scattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Hmmm were you laughing at me?"

"I would never"

Deacon narrowed his eyes at her, slowly moving towards her.

"Hmm, now why do I not believe you Rayna James?"

"I can't help it if you don't believe me" Rayna shrugged as she back away from him.

"You know what happens to people who don't tell the truth this time of the year?"

Lunging at her, Deacon wrapped his arms tightly around her. Squealing in shock, Rayna squirmed to get away. Deacon laughed at her, pulling her closer. Nuzzling his cold face into her neck, Rayna screamed at the feel of his cold skin against hers.

"Deacon" laughingly she admonished him, "oh my god, stop, you are freezing".

She helplessly tried to push him away from her, but he just held onto her. His cold lips captured hers. Pulling back slightly, he murmured into her mouth,

"So, it's snowing out there!"

Slapping his chest, she rolled her eyes at him while pulling off his hat. His hair sprung up, celebrating being released from its confines. Wiggling out of his grasp, she gently unwound his scarf, before tugging at his jacket. Placing a hand against his cold cheek, she placed a soft kiss on his lips before exclaiming,

"Go jump in the shower to warm up"

Pulling her back into his embrace, he kissed her lips once more, before asking

"It will be even warmer if you join me", he wiggled his eyebrows while leering at her.

Rayna laughed at him

"You are hopeless. Now go… I'll make a hot drink for you"

Pouting at her, he reluctantly released her and with an exaggerated sulky walk made his way to the bathroom. Rayna sniggered at him while rolling her eyes at his antics. Shaking out his clothing, she hung it up near the small wall heater, hoping that it would dry enough overnight so he could wear it again in the morning. Peering out the window, she noted that the snow was falling heavily and wondered if they would be able to get to the bar at all tomorrow. Even though they needed the money, she sent a small prayer up that they would be house bound. A shiver of desire ran through her as she contemplated a day spent in bed, taking pleasure in each other's body.

* * *

She could hear his muffled singing above the hiss of the shower, as she stirred the warm milk into the cocoa mix. Grabbing the candy cane a customer had given her early, she made her way back into the living room, placing their hot chocolate on the coffee table. Sipping her hot chocolate, Rayna was mesmerised by the fairy lights that hung along the mantle. Deacon had surprised her with them. They had agreed that they would not buy Christmas decorations, it was a waste of money they did not have. Her eyes had filled with tears when he had handed them to her. He had known how much she loved Christmas, it was her mother's favourite holiday. Her fingers had lovingly traced the small lights as they laid in the packaging. Her wet blue eyes swam with love as she smiled up at him.

Deacon had confessed that he knew he would never be able to give her the life she had left behind, but he was damned if she was going to have a miserable Christmas devoid of any sparkle. Rayna's heart swelled with love knowing that in order to afford the lights, he had been forgoing his daily coffee. She was lucky to have him in her life, he was one of the most remarkable people she knew. He loved her beyond reason and placed her at the centre of his world. If she hadn't felt the same, his love would have been overwhelming.

Rayna sensed movement and turned towards their bedroom. Walking out of the room, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, he hastily towelled dried his hair before tossing the towel towards the bathroom. Frowning at him, Deacon gave her a sheepish grin before going to pick up the towel. Flopping down on the couch next to her, he rubbed her leg apologetically,

"Sorry, bad habit"

She gave him a skewered grin while raising her eyebrows at him.

Chuckling at her response, he asked her

"Is this for me?"

Nodding at him, her eyes tracked his movements as he picked up the hot drink and settled back onto the couch. Curling her legs up under her, she watched him take a hesitative sip. Finding it a drinkable temperature, he took a larger mouthful. Closing his eyes, he moaned in joy at the delicious combination of sweetness and warmth. Propping her arm on the back of the couch, she rested her head against it. Her eyes worryingly look over the man she loves. He has faint dark circles under his eyes, while his cheeks appeared sunken. He had been working long hours, sometimes doing a double shift at the bar. It was only now, when he was relaxed that the toll showed on him. Reaching out her fingers, she caressed the whorl of his ear. He leaned into her touch, he sighed at the feel of her fingers soothing him. Slowly opening his eyes, he turned and placed a soft kiss against the inside of her wrist. Smiling shyly at him, she lent over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. The stubble on his cheek scratchy against her soft lips.

Snuggling closer to him, Rayna rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in deeply the scent of him. It was amazing how quickly his scent smelt like home to her. They had been dating for two years, ever since he had broken up with Samantha Beasley at Stewart Osborne's party and come looking for her. They had been inseparable ever since that day. Within a year they had moved in with Vince, only to move out to their own place three months ago. Their apartment was furnished with hand me downs from Wattie as well as from thrift shops. Their couch was from a sidewalk, where one of their neighbours had put it out for collection. They had struggled to drag it back to the apartment, with Rayna destroying Deacon's image of her being a lady as she unleashed a string of swear words that would make the burliest man blush. The only new furniture was the mattress on their bed. Rayna had refused to sleep on a mattress stained with "god knows what". They had slept on the couch, wrapped around each other for two weeks as they scrimped and saved enough of their tips to get the mattress.

Rayna groaned as Deacon moved to place his mug back on the coffee table. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he settled back on to the couch. Twinning his fingers with hers, he lifted their combined hands up and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. Rayna smiled against his neck, nuzzling her face further into his warmth.

"I like what you have done to the tree"

He felt her smile against his skin.

"I'm just glad that it didn't distract from the beauty of the tree"

Deacon snorted as he looked over at their Christmas tree. He had found it discarded in the garbage at the parking lot where they were selling Christmas trees. It had missing branches, with those that remained droopy. The whole tree lent to the side, forcing them to improvise a mechanism to ensure that it remained upright. They had decorated it with various objects they had found at work, along with some personal touches from their home. He had punched holes into his guitar picks and hung them on the sad droopy branches. Rayna had donated some of her jewellery, giving the tree some much needed bling. They had fashioned a star out of some tin foil they had taken from work. The string of coloured popcorn didn't look out of place at all.

"It looks amazing Ray"

"Well, not sure I would describe it as amazing, but yeah it looks pretty good"

Untangling their fingers, Deacon lifted her wrist to his lips. Giving it a tender kiss, he asked,

"How's this going?"

Scratching her fingers along his jawline, she smiled at his question.

"Its great. The itchiness has stopped, and the redness disappeared after a day. How's yours?"

Rubbing his face against her hand, he nodded at her.

* * *

_He had come home one night excited. He had dragged her out of the apartment, refusing to tell her where they were going. He had been very secretive the last month, with him barely being at home. When she complained about him never being here, did he confess that he had taken on a second job. He had refused to tell her where he was working, promising to tell her in a few weeks. It was only when she stood confused in front of a tattoo parlour, did he confess what he had been doing. He had been giving the owner guitar lessons in exchange for tattoos. _

_"Ray, I love you and I want to marry you."_

_Rayna had stood there looking at him with her mouth hanging open. They had jokingly talked about marriage, but they knew at the moment it was impossible. They too young, Rayna had just turned twenty and Deacon was twenty-two, plus they were broke. They knew, without speaking about it, that they both wanted to be successful artists before they married. They wanted to be financially secure, to remove that pressure from them. _

_Rayna tried to say something, but the shock was too much. Her eyes were wide and sparkled with unshed tears. She loved Deacon beyond reason and wanted nothing more in the world that to be his wife, but she knew that it wasn't the right time._

_Cupping her shocked face, Deacon kissed her. Pulling back, he smiled at her,_

_"I don't mean right now, but in the future. Rayna James you are it, you are the one."_

_Rayna blinked at him, her brain still struggling to understand what was happening. _

_"So, I thought to show you just how serious I am about marrying you, that I…. we… could get a small tattoo."_

_"Ummm…..what?"_

_"It would be like a promise ring, you know, like what they did back in the day."_

_Frowning at his words, Rayna's eyes flicked up to the neon sign advertising 'Jimmy's Tattoos'. The flickering lights threw coloured shadows over them. _

_"I…. Deacon, I don't know…I…"_

_Deacon's brows farrowed in concern._

_"I mean, I love you. I do, I love you so much it hurts some days….and I…I absolutely want to marry you. I dream of the day that I am your wife, but a tattoo? Geez, babe, I …. I don't know if I can"_

_The look of worry washed from his face. For a second, he was worried that she didn't want to marry him. _

_Kissing her once again, his lips silently conveying his love for her. _

_"Ray, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I want to get a tattoo signifying my love for you. The option is there for you to get a tattoo, or not to get a tattoo. Hearing you say you dream of being my wife is enough for me."_

_Her blue eyes shone with love for him_

_"Come on, come and hold my hand while I do this"_

_Listening to Deacon describe what he wanted done to Jim, who was going to tattoo him, Rayna felt something building inside her._

_"I wanna do it."_

_"Ray?"_

_"I want one too Deacon"_

_"Rayna, you don't have to do this…"_

_"I know Deacon, but I want one. I want the same tattoo as you"_

_Deacon grinned at her._

_"Okay"_

_Deacon had decided that he wanted the opening bars to 'A life that's good'. As it represented everything he wanted in life, especially as he had written it shortly after meeting Rayna. It was the life he wanted with her. Rayna had known, deep inside her, that as soon as Deacon mentioned that he wanted that song permanently inked on him, that she also wanted it. The words that Deacon had written on that napkin that day had resonated with her. It was what she had been trying to articulate since her mother had died. She just wanted someone to love her, to love her without conditions and to love in return._

* * *

Rayna suggested that they get connecting tattoos, which is how they had ended up with her right wrist tattooed with the opening of the song, and Deacon on his left wrist picking up the next line. Laying his wrist next to her, he traced his finger from her tattoo across to his. A shiver ran through her at his touch. Bending over she kissed his wrist, before capturing his lips with her. Leaning into him, she groaned as she deepened the kiss.

Lifting, she straddled his hips. Wrapping her arms around him, she burrowed her fingers in his hair wanting to sink into him. Her tongue duelled with his, the intoxicating taste of him sending sparks coursing through her. He tasted like cotton candy, sweetness mixed with liquid warmth. She could lose herself in his taste, she loved nothing better than kissing him.

Deacon's hands cupped her butt cheeks, squeezing them as he rocked her, lifted her up and down on his lap. Rayna mewed into his mouth, as she claimed ownership of his lips. Biting down on his bottom lip, her tongue soothed the flesh. Gasping for breath, Deacon's lips nibbled her jawline before returning to her lips. Snaking his hands up the back of her shirt, his fingers scrapped across her skin. Branding his touch on her skin. Her hips rocked against his groin. Cupping her shoulders, he lent her backwards, his strong arms stopping her from falling. Nuzzling her neck, he nosed the collar of her shirt out of the way. He gently bit down on her collar bone, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to cause her to moan at the sensation.

His tongue traced a path up the side of her neck and toyed with the lobe of her ear. He heard her gasp his name. Pulling her up, his lips swallowed the whimper on her lips. Her fingers pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up enough that she could torture his nipples. His hips thrusted upwards, applying pressure against her centre. Cursing at him, Rayna roughly pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it behind them. Rising slightly, she positioned her throbbing centre over the hardness straining against his sweats. Grinding down, she set up a rocking motion that had them both gasping loudly. Deacon's fingers pulled at the buttons of her shirt, frantically seeking access to the delicious flesh contained within. Growling at the ineptitude of his fingers, he yanked violently at the material. The sound of tearing was satisfying to his ears. Pushing the material down her shoulders, he abandoned working it off her any further. His eyes greedily took in the sight before him. Her heaving chest teased him. Her gyrating hips caused her breast to quiver with each motion. Cupping her breasts in his hands, he tongued her nibbles through the flimsy material. Trapped in her discarded shirt, her hands gripped his thighs as she lent backwards. His hand pulled at the delicate material of her bra, dragging it down to expose her breast. He sucked at the flesh, his tongue toying with her nibble while his teeth gentle bit down on the sensitive bud. Turning his attention to her other breast, he placed open mouth kisses over the exposed skin, his tongue teasing the skin hidden below the material. Sucking her breast into his mouth, his tongue rubbed the material against her nipple. The roughness of the material against her enflamed nipple sent jolts of desire to her centre. Pushing her chest into him, she silently begged him for more.

His hands simultaneously gripped her hips and pulled her against his growing erection, while squeezing her other breast, his fingers pulling and pinching her nipple. The sensations rushing through her the result of Deacon's playing of her body caused her to squeeze her eyes shut. The nub at her centre begged for his fingers and she throbbed to feel him fill her. Dropping her head backwards, she used her hands to push herself further onto him, grinding down she panted as she felt delicious explosions radiating outwards. Moaning in frustration, she wanted to touch him, but his ministrations were preventing her brain from functioning long enough to untangle her arms.

Snaking his fingers along the waistband of her thermals, he dipped below the material. Rubbing his finger against the enflamed nub, he bit down on her nipple at the sound of the moan deep in her throat. She rocked her hips against his hand, his fingers trapping the bundle of nerves and gently pinched. Screaming his name, she slammed herself against his hand, her pants echoed around the room. Begging, she pleaded for him for her release. His mouth captured hers, swallowing her mews of want. His hands returned to her arse cheeks, her whimper of frustration was cut short as he roughly pulled her forward and slowly rubbed her throbbing central against his hardness. Gasping in surprise, she groaned as he moved her against him again. Whimpering his name, her tone begging.

Leaning up, Deacon licked her exposed nipple. Gently lifting her, he guided her to stand. His fingers skimmed over her skin as tenderly removed her thermals and underwear. His hands cupped her legs, as his fingers trailed back up her long legs. His hands cupped her buttocks as he slowly brought her towards him. His lips kissed the skin of her stomach, his tongue dipping into her bellybutton and tracing the sensitive skin surrounding it.

"Deeeeaaacoonnn….my hands"

Rubbing his chin along the trail his tongue took, he looked up at her. Her eyes begged him to give her release of her hands. Smiling at her, he nuzzled his cheek against her flat stomach before gently biting her flesh. The shock caused her to jolt against him. She felt his laughter against her aroused skin. The deep vibrations of his laugh sent waves of desire through her. Using his knees, he spread her legs exposing her to him. His tongue traced a path down, while his hands gripped her hips firmly. Widening his legs slightly, he prevented her from moving by wrapping his calves around hers. Placing a kiss over her throbbing nub, his tongue traced a line from her opening and around her sensitive bundle of nerves. The feel of him on her highly aroused centre caused her to thrust against his mouth. His tongue drew circles around her core, promising to give her release only to retreat. His lips pulled at her, trapping the bundle while his tongue lapped at her. Her arms pulled at the material constraining her, wanting to toy her fingers deeply into his hair, forcing his tongue deeper into her. His fingers dug into her hips, halting her gyrating hips. His teeth softly grating over her sent her soaring over the edge. Drawing out his name, she flung her head back and screamed his name. As her release tapered, her head lolled forward, gasping for air. Her legs quivered as her hips gave little thrusts against his mouth. His hands released his hold on her hips, and roughly pulled his sweats down. Pulling her towards him, his hands skimmed up the back of her thighs as he guided her downwards. Lowering her slowly onto his engorged penis, he kissed the space between her breasts. Her knees either side of his hips on the couch, welcomed the support. His hands at her waist encouraged her movement. Lifting herself up, she slowly lowered herself down on to him. Her inner walls quivered at the feel of him deep inside her. The feeling was deliciously exquisite. Deacon's large hands circled her waist, raising her up and holding her before guiding her down, deliberately choosing an excruciatingly slow pace. Moving his hands down her body, to her thighs. His thumbs brushed against her nub as he raised her up. Gasping at his touch against her hypersensitive crux, she moaned as his thumbs push against her. His tongue toyed with her nipple before biting down on the nipple trapped by the material of her bra. His hands encouraged her to continue with the slow movements, while his talent tongue worked in conjunction with his thumbs. Her body cried out for release, the feelings building in her felt overwhelming, they cried out for an escape. As she lowered herself down, Deacon thrusted up into her.

Gasping loudly, she cursed at him. Sparks of need radiated through her, she needed more. Rising, she firmly slammed down on him, while rocking against his thumbs. She could feel a second release building in her, as her body automatically found the right tempo to get her there. Deacon's warm breath against her flushed skin sent sparks of electricity through her. His rough stubble against her skin as his lips and tongue scrapped her breasts made her whimper. His hips frantically thrusted upwards as she grounded hers onto him. Their groans reverberated around the room, as they rushed headlong into release. Deacon violently thrusted in to her while exclaiming her name, his hot breath rasped across her sensitive breasts as he struggled to breath. His thumb snaked between their joined bodies, rubbing the sensitive nub as his spent hips unconsciously thrusted against her. His mouth found her nipple, nuzzling the ample flesh, his tongue lapped at the hardened nub bringing her relief tantalisingly close. This thumb continued to toy with her centre, his tongue worked in conjunction with it. She could feel her relief just beyond her, groaning in frustration, she begged him not to stop.

"Ray"

The pleading tone of his voice caught her attention. Looking at him, her eyes trapped by the desire in his blue eyes. She watched as his tongue lapped at her nibble. Drawing his lips back, his teeth bit down on the sensitive nub, his eyes never leaving hers. Wailing as her body exploded for the second time, she slumped against him as her body quivered in release.

Deacon placed wet kisses on her, cradling her as she rode out her orgasm. Smoothing his hands down her arms, he untangled her hands. Her hot breath against his ear, sent shivers through him. Her hands, finally free, pulled at his hair forcing his face upwards. Her lips demanded ownership of his. She tugged his hair, causing him to moan in pain, the sensation sending sparks through him. Breaking the kiss, Rayna rested her forehead against his.

"Deacon…wow"

Grinning at her, Deacon gave her a lope sided smirk.

"Merry Christmas Ray?"

Snorting at him, she stated

"Damn Deacon! What a Christmas present…all I did was bake cookies for you!"

Laughing at her,

"And here I was thinking that you were my nicely wrapped Christmas present"


End file.
